


Heartbroken

by Madame_Mallory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Love/Hate, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Mallory/pseuds/Madame_Mallory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan sprowadziła do Storybrooke Marian, tym samym niszcząc związek Reginy i Robina. Co się stanie, gdy Emma postanowi przeprosić Reginę? Fanfiction na podstawie pierwszego odcinka czwartego sezonu. SwanQueen jako endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

_\- Przepraszam._  
 _\- Za co? Wszystko, co powiedziała Marian, było prawdą. Ja jestem potworem._  
 _\- Kobiecie, którą znam, daleko do potwora._  
 _\- Może nie znasz mnie tak dobrze, jak myślisz?_

Każde słowo, które wypowiadała, pozostawiało w niej coraz większą pustkę. Rozmowa z Robinem okazała się dużo trudniejsza, niż na początku przypuszczała. Nie sądziła, że aż tak zaczęło jej na nim zależeć. A to źle. Bardzo źle. Przecież matka od dzieciństwa powtarzała, żeby się do nikogo i niczego nie przywiązywać. Miłość jest słabością. Powinna była wiedzieć lepiej. Powinna była dać sobie spokój z tym pachnącym lasem mężczyzną. Powinna była... cholera! Być zimną suką, wyrachowaną, niewzruszoną Złą Królową! Może wtedy jej serce nie rozpadałoby się właśnie na milion kawałków.  
Ostatecznie, zakończyła to z godnością. Gdy Robin oświadczył, że - mimo ich dotychczasowych stosunków - zamierza dochować wierności żonie (a raczej tej żałosnej imitacji żony, dodała zgryźliwie w myślach), nie rzuciła w niego klątwą, nie zaczęła go przeklinać ani też nie płakała. Pozwoliła sobie na łzy dopiero w momencie, kiedy została sama. 

***

_\- Nie wmawiaj mi, że mnie nie unikasz, Emma, bo jestem całkiem spostrzegawczy, a to... - wskazał dłonią na siebie, po czym na nią - jest właśnie unikaniem._  
 _\- Wiem. Unikałam cię. Po prostu mam... Mam poczucie winy._  
 _\- Przez Reginę?_  
 _\- Przeze mnie straciła kogoś, na kim bardzo jej zależy._  
 _\- Nie, tu chodzi nie tylko o Reginę, prawda?_  
 _Emma zbliżyła się do Haka, po czym pocałowała go delikatnie w usta._  
 _\- Cierpliwości - powiedziała, a następnie odeszła, wiedząc, że ma do załatwienia jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę._

***

Emma od kilku minut stała przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu Reginy. Oddychała płytko, nie chcąc być usłyszaną. Nie miała pojęcia, od czego mogłaby zacząć. Tekst w stylu "przepraszam, że po raz kolejny zniszczyłam ci życie" nie brzmiał zbyt dobrze.  
\- Boże, Regina nigdy mi nie wybaczy... - wyszeptała, przymykając oczy. "Jestem Wybawicielką, a nie potrafię nawet uratować osoby, na której mi naprawdę zależy!", warknęła na siebie w myślach. Wreszcie odetchnęła głęboko, próbując uspokoić myśli. Podeszła do drzwi, a następnie pociągnęła za klamkę. Zamknięte. Oczywiście.  
\- Regina! - krzyknęła, starając się, by jej głos nie drżał. - Wiem, że tam jesteś. Masz zapalone światło.  
Nie uzyskała żadnej odpowiedzi. Cóż, mogła się tego spodziewać. Emma oparła się ręką o drzwi. Miała nadzieję, że pani burmistrz jej słucha.  
\- Wiem, że to skomplikowane, ale możesz zaznać szczęścia. Wiem, że na razie na to nie wygląda, lecz musisz walczyć.  
Nadal cisza. Nagle Emma poczuła przypływ sił. "Nie odejdę stąd, póki z nią nie porozmawiam", przyrzekła sobie w myślach.  
\- Dobra, jak nie ty, to ja to zrobię! - krzyknęła. - Henry ściągnął mnie do Storybrooke, żebym przywróciła szczęśliwe zakończenia. Nie skończę, póki nie znajdą ich wszyscy, łącznie z tobą.  
Cisza wwiercała się w jej uszy. Emma zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, po czym uderzyła mocno w drzwi. Poczuła na policzkach jakąś wilgoć. Przetarła je dłonią. "Łzy? Dlaczego płaczę?", spytała sama siebie. Czuła się roztrzęsiona i niepewna. Nie wiedziała, co jeszcze mogła powiedzieć. Miała ochotę uciec, gdziekolwiek, jak najdalej stąd, bo doprowadziła do tego, że zniszczyła Reginie życie, a z drugiej strony chciała po prostu stać pod tymi drzwiami tak długo, aż Jej Wysokość raczy wreszcie otworzyć i zwyczajnie z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Zależy mi na tobie - dodała, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej szczerze.  
Wtedy właśnie usłyszała cichy głos Reginy - i cholera niech ją weźmie, jeśli kiedykolwiek tak bardzo cieszyła się, że go słyszy! - mówiący:  
\- Twój problem, Swan. 

***

Regina naprawdę chciała teraz pobyć w samotności. Siedzieć na podłodze, oparta plecami o chłodną framugę drzwi. Nie miała siły, aby podnieść się i podejść do kanapy. Gdy teleportowała się do swojego gabinetu, po prostu osunęła się po ścianie. Siedziała w takiej pozycji od ponad godziny. Zaczynała już czuć, jak jej mięśnie sztywnieją, a plecy zaczynają mrowić. A teraz wsłuchiwała się w słowa Emmy Swan, niepewna, czy udawać, że ich nie słyszy czy kazać jej iść do diabła. Ostatecznie, to zdanie "zależy mi na tobie", wypowiedziane tym poważnym, smutnym tonem, jakiego Wybawicielka używała, kiedy czuła się całkiem bezsilna, przelało czarę.  
\- Twój problem, Swan - wymamrotała, pozwalając łzom dalej płynąć. Kusiło ją, aby ponownie wyrwać sobie serce. Żeby nie czuć wszystkiego aż tak intensywnie. Niestety, stanie po dobrej stronie zobowiązywało. Wyrwanie serca było mroczną magią, której obiecała nie praktykować. I nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu złamała to postanowienie, to uczynienie czegoś takiego byłoby niczym stwierdzenie, że przestała się starać. Że jej zła część zwyciężyła.  
\- Regina... Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną - usłyszała drżący głos Emmy. Nie chciała rozmowy. Chciała śmierci Marian. Cholera, już nawet nie śmierci! Żeby tylko zniknęła z jej życia, które wreszcie zaczęło nabierać sensu. Przy Robinie czuła się szczęśliwa. Może nawet go kochała? Nie wiedziała. I już nie zdąży się przekonać. Był jej kochankiem, ale przede wszystkim bratnią duszą. Czuła się przy nim tak spokojnie... Tęskniła za nim. Od ich ostatecznej rozłąki minęło kilka godzin. Kilka godzin, które w większości spędziła na wypłakiwaniu sobie oczu. "Bądź co bądź, jesteś królową. Weź się w garść", upomniała się. Odetchnęła głęboko.  
\- Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. Dlaczego mi to dodatkowo utrudniasz?  
\- Twoja pomoc sprawiła, że wszystko stało się jeszcze gorsze. Po prostu odejdź, Swan. Zostaw mnie w spokoju - powiedziała, czując się całkowicie wyczerpana.  
\- Nie! Nie odejdę! Nie zostawię cię znowu samej! Słyszysz?! Nie ruszę się stąd!  
Regina przetarła oczy, po czym powoli stanęła na nogi. Wpatrując się w drzwi, przełkęła ślinę. Nie chciała konfrontacji z Emmą. Jednakże, jeśli porozmawia z nią teraz, może ta wreszcie przestanie ją nachodzić. Położyła dłoń na klamce. "Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko", pomyślała. "To nie czas na wątpliwości". Powoli otworzyła drzwi. Jej oczom ukazała się Emma, na której policzkach można było dostrzec ślady łez.  
\- Porozmawiamy, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Żadnego więcej przepraszania. Jeśli choć jeszcze raz mnie przeprosisz, możesz od razu wyjść i więcej nie wracać - powiedziała chłodno Regina, odwróciła się od niej, po czym zajęła miejsce na kanapie. Emma wyglądała na zdziwioną i z lekka zagubioną. Podążyła za Reginą, a następnie usiadła obok niej. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
\- Chciałaś rozmawiać, czyż nie? - powiedziała pani burmistrz, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na blondynkę obok niej.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała Emma, patrząc na Reginę z poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy. Nawet jeśli nie mruczała cały czas swojej mantry przepraszania, wyglądała tak, jakby mogła w każdym momencie do tego powrócić. Szatynka przewróciła oczami.  
\- A jak sądzisz, Swan? - wymamrotała, a na jej ustach pojawił się lekki, sarkastyczny uśmiech.  
\- Smutna. Zdenerwowana. Sfrustrowana. Bezradna. Niepewna. Niespokojna. Rozdrażniona - wymieniała Emma.  
\- Tak, tak, przestań już! - Regina podniosła głos, bojąc się, że z jej oczu zaraz znów pociekną łzy.  
\- A zatem?  
\- Wszystko po trochu - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale to i tak nie ma znaczenia.  
Emma niepewnie położyła rękę na dłoni Reginy.  
\- Dla mnie ma - powiedziała poważnie. Brunetka przez chwilę rozważała jej słowa, lecz nie cofnęła dłoni.  
\- Dlaczego aż tak bardzo ci zależy? Nie uwierzę, że chodzi tylko o to, by uratować wszystkich - rzekła. Emma przygryzła dolną wargę.  
\- Niezupełnie. Po prostu... zależy mi na tobie. Jesteśmy... byłyśmy przyjaciółkami. A przynajmniej ja tak o nas myślałam - wyznała.  
\- Sądzisz, że tak działa przyjaźń? Pozwól zatem, że cię w tej sprawie oświecę: otóż nie, tak nie powinna funkcjonować żadna przyjaźń - powiedziała chłodno Regina. Gdy brunetka zaryzykowała spojrzenie na twarz Emmy i ujrzała jej załzawione, zaczerwienione oczy, miała ochotę cofnąć swoje słowa. Przez chwilę, co prawda, ale jednak. Nagle Swan parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem.  
\- Zabawne. Niezależnie od tego, co i jak okropnym tonem do mnie powiesz, nadal mam ochotę cię przeprosić. Bo wiem, że to całkowicie moja wina. I wiem też, że nigdy nie uda mi się ci tego w stu procentach wynagrodzić - rzekła, uśmiechając się smutno. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Regina poczuła wielką ochotę, żeby odwrócić wzrok, jednak po prostu nie mogła. Nie była w stanie przestać patrzeć, jak przezroczyste krople spływają po lekko zarumienionych policzkach blondynki.  
\- Dlaczego zawsze jesteś taka... bohaterska?! - warknęła brunetka, zrywając się z kanapy. Gdy atmosfera robiła się dlań zbyt ciężka, uciekała się do sarkazmu oraz nieprzyjemnych komentarzy. To zazwyczaj odstraszało potencjalnych rozmówców, jednakże Emma była inna. Także i teraz, zamiast podwinąć pod siebie ogon i uciec, ona wybrała postawienie się jej, odszczeknięcie. Wstała, mierząc Reginę zirytowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ponieważ taka właśnie chcę być! Tego po mnie oczekują! Ty natomiast zawsze kierujesz się zasadą, że kiedy życie daje ci cytryny, ty musisz wycisnąć je ludziom prosto w oczy!  
To Regina była tą, która pierwsza nie wytrzymała. Spoliczkowała Emmę, czując, jak z jej oczu zaczynają cieknąć łzy.  
\- Przyszłaś tu, żeby ze mną porozmawiać, a zamiast tego mnie obrażasz!  
\- Bo ty nie dajesz mi nawet szansy na przeproszenie! Przyszłam, bo mi zależy! Ale, jak widzę, tobie jest to w ogóle obojętne! - odkrzyknęła Emma, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
\- Jak śmiesz w ogóle insynuować, że jesteś dla mnie obojętna?! - warknęła Regina, z całej siły popychając blondynkę. Swan, w próbie samoobrony, wczepiła paznokcie w ramiona pani burmistrz, co na niewiele się zdało. Uderzyła w ścianę tak mocno, że aż straciła na chwilę dech. Odkaszlnęła, czując palący ból w łopatkach, jednak nie dane jej było wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, bowiem nagle poczuła, jak palce Reginy zaciskają się wokół jej szyi. Próbowała odepchnąć ją od siebie, ale wysiłki te spełzały na niczym. Słyszała, jak krew krąży w jej żyłach. Mocniej zacisnęła paznokcie na ramionach kobiety. Chciała coś krzyknąć, lecz w płucach brakowało powietrza. Gdy miała już wrażenie, że za chwilę umrze z niedotlenienia, ucisk na jej szyję zelżał. Nim jednak zdążyła choćby zaczerpnąć głośno powietrza, poczuła na swoich wargach brutalny dotyk ust Reginy. Początkowo nie zareagowała, zupełnie zaskoczona, jednak po chwili pogłębiła pocałunek. Gdy ból w jej płucach stał się nie do zniesienia, przerwała tę napastliwą pieszczotę. Oddychając głęboko, osunęła się po ścianie na podłogę. Zakaszlała głośno. Z jej oczu nadal leciały łzy. W tym momencie Regina opamiętała się i zauważyła, co zrobiła. Klęknęła obok blondynki, na poły oszołomiona, na poły strwożona.  
\- Emma... ja... przepraszam... - mamrotała, a na jej policzki wstąpił szkarłatny rumieniec.  
\- Łamiesz warunek nieprzepraszania... - wyszeptała pomiędzy kaszlnięciami. Regina zupełnie nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Nie była do końca zdziwiona swoim zachowaniem; ostatecznie, przez ostatnie miesiące naprawdę zbliżyła się do Emmy i nie jeden raz myślała o tym, co by było, gdyby zdecydowała się na ten krok. Wtedy też zaczęła zbliżać się do Robina, a Swan znalazła sobie tamtego pirata. Gdy blondynka uspokoiła swój oddech, przyciągnęła do siebie Reginę, a następnie ponownie pocałowała.  
\- Emma... - mruknęła brunetka, odciągając ją od siebie. - A co z Hakiem?  
Swan wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Kogo to obchodzi? Wreszcie mnie zauważyłaś. Co więcej, byłaś gotowa mnie udusić. Trudno wymyślić coś bardziej perwersyjnego - wymruczała, uśmiechając się lekko.


End file.
